Beautiful Nightmare
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: One Shot. Both their beautiful nightmare had become a beautiful reality. JohnCena/StacyKeibler.


_**A/N: Just because I'm avoiding doing work! And this came into my mind...**_

**_Another One-Shot featuring my favourite couple John/Stacy._**

**_Hope you all enjoy! Please read and review x_**

* * *

_**Beautiful Nightmare**_

_**John's P.O.V**_

I always have the same dream every night; I close my eyes so I can see your angelic face again.

_Your curly blonde hair_

_Your beautiful eyes_

_Your silky smooth tanned skin_

_Your small curved smile that gives me Goosebumps_

You appear in front of me just like every night, tonight is no different, it is in the same location, same atmosphere, same crowds of people- some friends and some strangers. As the crowds parts, in the middle is where I find you. I'm sure you're here to tease me, with your tantalizing long legs, which mesmerize me every time I watch you dance; I know that you never miss a beat.

You notice me watching you as always, the way I watch you, the way my deep blue eyes are staring holes through your entire body. Your eyes flutter and that small curved smile that you give me, the one that gives me Goosebumps every time I see it makes its way on to your lips as you look across at me.

I take a deep breath as I notice you're making your way over to me, everything seems to be in slow motion. I never know why it has to be like this, I'm sure it is designed to make this experience full of torture.

Even if you are my beautiful nightmare.

You finally make your way over to me, my heart is racing at your touch, when I look down, you're running a couple of your fingers down the material of my shirt material, before I can reach you've ripped it open, exposing my bare chest.

I try to speak but you place a finger to my lips, when you realise I've abandoned my speech you remove your solitary finger from my lips and replace it with your own lips, the passion and intensity flowing through me is being transferred into our kiss.

When we break apart I'm breathless, and you're slightly blushing from what we just did, it makes me chuckle only for a second.

'_I love you John' _is all I hear as you fade from my sight.

'_Stacy?'_ I've woken up, it always ends at this point, and I'm always left wanting more, but that is all my beautiful nightmare allows me to see.

* * *

_**Stacy's P.O.V**_

I find the only way I get to see your beautiful defined face is if I close my eyes.

My dreams are better than reality.

I can feel my eyes closing and sleep taking over my body.

Within a few minutes, your short cropped brown hair and piecing blue eyes haunt my dreams; you always have a way of making me feel safe, that's why my dreams are better than reality.

This is the only way I'll every get to be this close to you, to have your strong muscular arms wrapped around me the way you carry your championship belt around with you.

I wish I could be the one that was your whole world when you gather me into your arms and kiss me with all the passion and intensity in the world. I half-believe it could be true.

When your lips leave mine, I feel cold and lonely until I hear you utter these words, _'Stacy I'll always love you' _and it warms my heart, half-believing it could be true.

'_John?' _I look around my room and realise you're not there, it was just a beautiful nightmare, my beautiful nightmare.

* * *

The next night, when they both fall asleep, John's eyes fluttered closed, he has the same dream as always and so does Stacy once her eyes closed, her dream is still the same one she has every night.

'_Stacy?'_

'_John?'_

They both hear their names being called as they both look across to the other side of the bed, they finally realise that their beautiful nightmare is a reality, as his deep blue eyes are met by her big brown eyes and all they see are each other.

The small curved smile that gave John Goosebumps appeared on her face and he grinned back at her, _'I love you John' _she says softly as she settled herself into his strong muscular arms, _'Stacy, I'll always love you' _he replies as he kisses the top of her head. For the first time in a week they'd slept side by side in the same bed, and they both knew it was where they needed to be, with each other.

Both of their beautiful nightmares had become a beautiful reality.


End file.
